1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, location guidance method and image forming system for allowing the user to easily select an image forming apparatus to perform a printing job.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus capable of printing certain images on some print media, such as print paper. The image forming apparatus includes a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, or the like, and may even include a multi-functional device implemented by combining some or all functions of the printer, copier, facsimile machine, etc.
The image forming apparatus comes in inkjet type that prints an image on a print medium by jetting and applying ink in liquid droplets to desired locations on the print medium, an electro-photography type that prints an image by supplying toner to an electrostatic latent image formed by scanning light on a photosensitive member and transferring the toner-supplied electrostatic latent image onto the print medium.
However, if the user is not aware of where the image forming apparatus is, the user has to check the location and identification information of an image forming apparatus with his/her naked eyes and then forward the printing job to the corresponding image forming apparatus.